We will always be together
by iambetterthanyou007
Summary: Edward had left Bella for five years. Bella had given up hope of him returning LONG ago. Now her thoughts of him have turned to anger. When he does return, will she forgive him, or hate him.............FOREVER?
1. A Hurtful Walk

Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephanie Meyer, my hero and in dedication to Twilightluver001, my inspiration

Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephanie Meyer, my hero and in dedication to Twilightluver001, my inspiration.

BPOV

"We will always be together," he said. "I will always love you," he said. What had happened to those promises? Those words? But that was just it. They were just words: nothing but shallow, meaningless utterance. He SAID he loved me. He SAID that I was his life. He SAID he would never leave me, but those were all lies, horrible lies. I had loved him. I had practically dedicated my life to him, and HOW does he repay me? By leaving me to rot here in Forks. It sickened me to think about it. But he was the past. Now is the present and every next second is the future. It's been five years for goodness sakes! It's time to forget about him.

I shook my head, trying to dislodge the thought out of my brain. It was two o'clock in the morning and yet I was still not tired. I laid in bed, listening to Charlie snore in the other room. My sheets had been thrown off the bed, for I was sweating profusely, though it was forty-eight degrees. The windows were covered with frost, making everything outside look like a blur of colors and shapes. My breath was a foggy mist, appearing every time I exhaled. When I was little, I would pretend I was a dragon breathing fire and Renee would laugh and pretend to be the damsel in distress. Then Charlie would sweep her up and save her. This was when they were married. A ghost of a smile played on my lips, but was almost immediately replaced by tears. Sometimes I wished they were still married and we'd be a family and we'd all live in Phoenix and I would have NEVER met Edward Cullen. Fury started to bubble up in my stomach. The vile monster started to tear up my insides. Then, all of the sudden, I calmed down. Stupid hormones.

I sighed. I will never be able to fall asleep with all these mood swings. Maybe a nice walk will help me calm the nerves. I sat up and pulled on a coat. It was going to be chilly outside. I grabbed a scarf and headed out into the frosty weather. I walked along the icy sidewalks, careful not to slip, being the klutz I am. I peered up at the houses I was passing by. Lights of green and red hung from rooftops to fences. Little Santa and deer figurines dotted their yards, some moving slowly. In one yard was a manger, with Mary and Joseph and a little baby. Some other farm animals surrounded the scene as well. I gazed into windows and saw Christmas trees in living rooms with tinsel, ornaments, and lights. Some windows had a menorah in the sill and in some windows a fire were burning in the fireplace, giving a very cozy effect.

I glanced back down to my feet just in time to see them stumble on a patch of ice. I slipped, slid, and then crashed down onto the hard, frozen ground, right on my tailbone.

"Ouch!" I yelled into the night. No one seemed to hear (or care). I rolled over and rubbed where I had fallen. I winced in pain. This was going to leave a mark. I tried to stand up, but it hurt too much, so I sat back down, icing my new bruise. Gingerly, I started to crawl back the way I came. Every few steps, I would moan, but still, I kept going. While I was groaning in distress, I heard the rumble of a motor. Painfully, I turned around to see Jacob on his motorcycle coming straight for me. I stopped my pursuit and sat there, numbly, until he reached me.

"Having a nice crawl?" he asked, apparently amused. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I tripped on a patch of ice, if you want to know," I grumbled. I watched his expression, annoyed, as he tried to keep a straight face.

"You're lucky I heard you yell, barely. Honestly, couldn't you scream louder?" I made a sour face.

"Look, can you take me home or what?" I growled.

"Okay, okay! That is, if you can sit down." A chuckle escaped his lips as he picked me up and sat me down on his lap. I whimpered in pain. Boy, did it hurt! I looked up at him. His amusement had disappeared and disapproval etched in his face.

"Why in the world were you doing out here alone anyway? Especially at this time of night?" he asked.

"I wanted to take a walk. I couldn't go to sleep." I answered, realizing how foolish I was. He shook his head and dropped the subject. He started the motorcycle and drove me back home. The wind and cold bit my face angrily, almost trying to tear it off. As I wished that it would stop, we slowed to a stop at Charlie's house. Jacob picked me up and carried me over his shoulder, inside, ignoring my protests. He then laid me down on the couch.

"Now, I need to get back to the pack, so stay put and don't hurt yourself. Sam won't like it if I had to abandon my duties again." He said sternly. I drooped my head, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. His expression softened and he bade good-bye. He closed the door behind him in a soft whooshing noise. I laid on my side on the couch, listening to the motorcycle drive away into the distance and before it was out of earshot, I had fallen asleep.


	2. The hunt, the idea, and the heartbroken

Sorry for the short chapter

Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like this one though! I'm dedicating this to Vampirefreak4life, for being such a great friend! Read and review? Enjoy!

EPOV

"Edward, won't you do SOMETHING?" Alice probed me again to my utmost annoyance. In fact, this is what my whole family has been asking (or yelling) me this for five years now. Ever since I left Bella, my precious Bella, at Forks, Washington, I was practically nothing, nothing but a lazy silent lay about. My life (if I could call it that) was ruined all because Carlisle HAD to make us all leave or else we will cause suspicion. I did not care. I did not care about my family's secret in jeopardy, or the gossip that would fly around. Actually, I did not care about anything, ANYTHING at all except my Bella. I had not hunted in weeks, hoping that this thirst would kill me. So far, no affect. No affect, that is, except more moodiness. Oh, how I wish I could see her again! Her blush, her laughter, herself.

"Edward, would you stop it already?!" Yelled Jasper. He had very moody, like me, for the past few years, too, mostly because my emotions were probably affecting him. I ignored him and turned onto my back, listening o everyone's thoughts.

_Stupid Edward. When will he start keeping his emotions in check?_ Thought Jasper. I then started to read the brainwaves that were coming out of Rosalie.

_If Edward doesn't start shaping up, I am gonna kill him! I mean, all this fuss about a stupid GIRL?! I wish Emmett would act like this when I am away._ I immediately stopped reading her mind, not wanting to listen anymore to her self-pity. I shook my head with disgust. I then proceeded to read Alice's mind.

_You know, Edward, if you are listening, you really should hunt. I mean, your theory on killing yourself this way won't work, trust me._ I stood up and turned my head to stare at Alice. She was sitting in the rocking chair by the fireplace.

"How did you know my theory?" I asked, suspiciously. She shrugged.

"You would have told me within the week anyway, specifically Tuesday at 3:11 P.M." Alice replied. I rolled my eyes. Of COURSE she would have seen it coming. I spaced out looking at the wall, wondering what to do.

"So you will go hunting with me? Great! Let's go now!" Alice yelped with glee and started to run out the door. I sighed and then ran after her. It was nice to feel the wind on my face, but it still didn't mend my unbeating heart.

BPOV

I woke up on the ground next to the couch. Apparently, I had fallen off while sleeping. I unconsciously rubbed my now bruised tailbone. I wince with pain. But this kind of pain I could bear with, unlike the pain I had felt for months after Edward left. Tentatively, I stood up. The pain had eased a LITTLE bit, but it still felt impaired. I limped over to the counter to make some breakfast. Next to the phone was a note from Charlie saying that he left to work early. I then spied the clock on the phone. It was 3:19 P.M. I had slept for a long time. Yikes. I will never be able to fall asleep tonight now. Dang it. I grabbed a granola bar and headed upstairs to get dressed for work. I mean, I didn't NEED to work this week, since I am having my Christmas break, but there was nothing to do, so yah. I put on a basic white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. I then put on my Choco Café apron and set off to work.

It was only a few blocks away and since it hurt too much to sit down into a drivers' seat, I decided to chance the deadly ice patches and walk. I inhaled the nice afternoon air. It was still bitter cold and, like usual, cloudy. Little snowflakes drifted from the high heavens and landed on the ground and covered my hair. Great. I trudged my way through the snow and entered the café. I smiled, loving the cozy and warm atmosphere of this place I work at. The aroma of chocolate delighted my nostrils making my breath deeply and calmly. This is why I had decided to work here. Why in the world had I decided to take the Christmas Break?

"Oh! Hey Bella!" Oh yah. That's why. Out of nowhere, Mike Newton, the guy who asked me out numerous times (all of the times I said no), ran up to me, smiling. "I thought you were on your Christmas Break!" I tried to smile (it came out a grimace, I think) and went to my section of tables I cater. Mike followed me like a lovesick puppy.

"So, how've you been? You look great! I like what you did with your hair. It looks nice down. Are you free next Saturday, cause if you are, I'm available!" Great. Mike looked at me expectantly.

"No, I am not free. Sorry," I tried my best to be polite. It is so hard to be polite to someone you hate.

"Oh, that's cool, maybe later. How about…" he was cut short by a sharp voice yelling at Mike.

"Newton! Get back to your section! You're not supposed to be here. Get going! NOW!" Yelled my boss, Macy Gray, a fifty-year-old lady and, for right now, my lifesaver.

"Y-yes boss," Mike stuttered and loped back to his tables. I gave a sigh of relief walked over to my first customers. My customer was, to my surprise and delight, my best friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I pranced over to the happy couple.

"Hey Ang!" I squealed. Angela glanced at me and grinned.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" Angela asked.

"Pretty good, thanks. How 'bout you and Ben?"

"Oh, we are peachy fine aren't me Ben?" Angela asked Ben.

"Yes we are," Ben answered and he smiled at Angela as she smiled back.

"Okay then, what would you lovebirds like?" I asked, so I could get away from them, so they can have some privacy.

"Oh, the usual: hot coa-coa with extra whipped cream and a sprig of peppermint." Angela and Ben answered at the same time. Their faces grew red and they looked down, embarrassed.

"Well, I will be back with your drinks." I said and left, smirking. Ever since Edward left, I thought of love as a joke. Love is just a feeling anyway. It can be discarded or 'thrown out'. I was foolish to think otherwise. I walked over to the kitchen and called in the order. The chef in the kitchen banged her pots in reply and went back to work. I then walked back to my section. Angela and Ben were the only two people here. Everywhere else was empty. What a slow business day. I would have went over to talk to Angela, but she and Ben were too busy lip locking. They were practically sucking their faces off. Ew! I make a sour face and turned away. I then heard the ping of a bell and two hot coa-coas were placed on the pick up counter. I took them both and rushed them over to Ang and Ben. They still hadn't stopped doing their thing, so I just placed the coa-coas on the table and walked away without a word. I sat on a bench that was away from all the mistletoe that decorated the ceiling, along with the silver tinsel and the red and green strings. I had barely made it passed Mike when I accidentally walked under some mistletoe. He saw me under it and started to rush over. Thankfully I stepped out from underneath it, and he had walked away sulkily. That was a close one.

I sat there, tapping my foot, waiting for a SOMEONE to come in. I had a job to do and Macy is not gonna pay me to sit around. I closed my eyes and listened to the Christmas music that was playing softly. I hummed to the music and sat there, not saying a word.

APOV

I whistled Jingle Bells happily as I ran from the mountains with Edward, after a very tasteful hunt. Phew, two mountain lions and three caribou. I am BEAT. I glanced over to Edward, who was running silently up ahead of me. He wasn't moody as he usually was because of the hunt, but still, he was not quite…. right. Oh well. At least I got him to hunt while the others couldn't. I decided to change my thought process back to Christmas and presents. I guarded my thoughts carefully by humming Jingle Bells in my head. That should keep him out. Now, onto decorations. I think I should cover the house with the lights I used at Bella's birthday. Thoughts of Bella put me down some. She was my best friend and now she probably hates us, especially Edward. Sigh. Oh well. WAIT!

I skidded to a complete stop. An idea had popped into my mind, a Christmas present for Edward. What if I had Bella come over, JUST for this Christmas? It would be perfect! I looked into the future, seeing if there would be any problems.

_I was telling Bella my plan. She seemed to be furious or shocked. I couldn't tell._


	3. Let's Bonya with the Tanya!

Thanks for all the wonderful comments and for putting me on all your alerts and favs and stuff

Thanks for all the wonderful comments and for putting me on all your alerts and favs and stuff! Anyway, DISCLAIMER TIME! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, a goddess in the making. So, read and review? Enjoy!!

BPOV

I was brought back to consciousness when I heard a 'Ping!' as the door opened up. A cold draft billowed in and I shivered uncontrollably. The individual who had walked in was wearing a long beige coat and a round brim hat. He almost looked like an undercover spy. On his face were sunglasses, which added to his affect. He sat in a booth seat and stared out of the window, as if waiting for someone. I stood up, put on a fake smile, and walked to him, erect. I handed him a menu and told him my name.

"Hello, I'm Bella and I will be your server today. Wha--

"Coffee. Black. Decaf. Two mugs. NOW," the man interrupted rudely. He hadn't even looked at me when he spoke. He had given me a little nod, but that was it. My face turned stern and annoyed.

"Coming right up, sir." I grumbled. I turned away sharply and marched off to put in his order. I was not getting any good vibes off his dude and I was starting to wish that he had sat in Mike's sector. I walked over to Ang and Ben, to see if they needed anything. They had FINALLY stopped vacuuming each other's faces with their mouths. Now they were just staring at each other. Deep down, I felt a pang of despair. Edward and I used to look at each other like that. I shook off the feeling. I hated him remember?! I stomped over to the couple.

"Would you two like anything else? Or are you ready for the check?" I asked, my voice flat. They didn't seem to here me. "Hello?" I inquired. They didn't notice again. "Guys! Hello! Back to Earth? Would you like to get a room? I'm getting sick just watching you two!" I yelled. They jumped up, startled. Their faces once again grew red, from the neck up. Ben cleared his throat and talked to the table, asking for the check. "Fine," I snapped and I took his Express Card. I then stalked off to give him the check. I threw the check and a pen down in front of then with so much force, the table shook. Ben signed the check and I gave him back his card. "Thanks and come again," I said, in a voice saying the exact opposite of what my words implied. Leaving a six-dollar tip (thanks a lot guys), they got up and left, holding hands. Yuck! I shook my head, disgusted, and went to pick up the two mugs of black coffee that had appeared on the pick up counter. I grabbed them both and started to slowly walk to the rude man in the booth. When he was in ear and eye shot, I saw that another figure was with him, another man, identical to him, except with a black scarf on. I heard the first man that had ordered speak in a deep husky voice. They seemed to be talking about something important and I was not the one to pry, so I hid in the corner and eavesdropped.

"Where is that girl, uh, what's her name? Oh yah! Bulla," The man asked his partner. My name is Bella, Pinhead!

"Like I care," said the other man with the scarf. "Besides, the girl isn't the reason you called me to tell me to meet you here. So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Hey! Is it wrong for me to want to meet with an old friend?"

"Well, I guess not,"

"Well, you guess right. Anyway, I actually DID want to tell you something. You know that I flew to Alaska for the hunt?"

"That hunt contest thing? Yah, I remember. You left me here alone with my ex, thank you very much! I had to endure her tears and talks and FEELINGS!" The man sounded disgusted. I rolled my eyes and listen on.

"Oh yah, sorry about that. Anyway, I was hunting in the forest, and these THINGS, I dunno what, ATTACKED me! It almost like a, well, a savage HUMAN! Except, it wasn't exactly savage. It was a man and it was, okay this is gonna sound gay, BEAUTIFUL." His friend snorted.

"Boy that does sound gay. Since when were you a homosexual?" The hunter grumbled something unintelligible.

"Hey, you would've said the same thing if you saw it! It's skin was a pure white and smooth, but his eyes were the pitchest of blacks! He seemed, um, well kept. I mean, to say clean. Its hair was blondish and it looked horrifying! It was about to EAT me, but something pulled it off me and dragged it away. Can you believe that??"

"No, I can't say I can. You really ought to go to therapy with me. The altitude must have been getting to you. Heh heh."

"It's true! Oh forget it. I can't tell you anything. Gosh, were is the waiter?!" he swiveled his head around, his eyes scanning around for me. Stunned by what I had just heard, I stood up, walked over, and gave them the coffee.

"Thanks, uh, Billa." Mentioned the hunter.

"It's Bella," I replied.

"Whatever," He took a sip of his coffee, basically dismissing me. I was too shocked to become smart mouthed. I walked away and as I did, I heard one of the men behind me yell, "Hey! This coffee is cold! What kind of place is this?!" Ignoring his comment, I lowered myself onto the nearest seat and sank into deep thought. Alaska. So the Cullens were Alaska, eh? With Tanya's coven no doubt. Hmph. Hope they like it there. They probably are happy, since they are away from me. Especially Edward. He was probably making kissy faces with Tanya right now. I gritted my teeth, fuming. If I were in a comic strip, smoke would be rising from my nostrils right now. Of course, if I were in a comic strip, I couldn't get hurt at all, not emotionally, not physically, nothing. I would have been saved from all the pain I felt when HE left me. Stupid life. Everything that you want in life is unavailable. It's so unfair. I will always hate him, HATE HIM I TELL YOU!!

Tanya POV (TPOV)

I sat in bed, reading the book, Gone with the Wind, for the hundredth time. If you were immortal, you'd be bored too! Plus, authors aren't making books fast enough for me. They ought to make books as fast as bunnies' reproduction. Actually, I wasn't really reading. I was really thinking about Carlisle. It worried me that he almost killed a man in the forest while hunting! He would have eaten him if Emmett weren't there to pull him off. Alice had seen this happen, so she had sent Emmett on this 'errand'. It puts you down so much when the best of your kind gives into temptation, almost KILLING a man! I had always admired and respected Carlisle, but ever since that happened a week ago…. I just don't know. I sighed heavily and closed my book. I decided to stop being so pessimistic, so I put on some earphones and connected it to my ipod Rosalie bought me (she is such a doll) and tried to block out all discontented thoughts. These horrible thoughts are like a virus, you get it and then you can get rid of it for a while, but if you take the medicine, you can get rid of them, for now. I cranked up the volume, trying to blast those thoughts out of my head. It worked. Unfortunately, I had to turn it down, for I got a LOT of complaints, mostly from Jasper and Emmett, for their hearing was super sensitive after not hearing practically anything for hours. I smirked, but tuned it down anyway. I stood, looking out the window, listening to a few songs. After the first two songs, Edward's piano music drifted from the mini headset. Edward. I looked out the window, looking to see if he was there. Ah, how I loved him so. I hadn't made any hints yet, because of his depression. But maybe today was the day! He had finally gone hunting. Maybe he was over HER: Bella, the little creep who stole him from me. Okay, fine, she didn't STEAL him from me, but I think he was starting to warm up to me. Then SHE came along and him attention span wavered from to her. Oh, how I hated her so.

But I shouldn't get too angry with her. She was an 'is' but now she's a 'was'. She is no longer with Edward and he no longer loves her. She probably doesn't like him anymore either. So now is my chance, the chance she STOLE from me, the little thief. Calm down Tanya, calm down. I took a deep breath that I didn't need, and let it out slowly. I sprinted over to my closet to look for something to wear. Clothing is my first step to seducing him. I put on a blue mini skirt and a matching tang top. If he liked blue on the human, he would LOVE it on me. Next step, makeup. I looked at the mirror in the bathroom. Oh, whom am I kidding? I look gorgeous anyway. I fixed my hair and scurried downstairs. To my disappointment, Edward wasn't back yet. I laid on the couch to wait. If I were human, I would have been staring at the clock, fidgeting. Of course, since I'm immortal, time just seems to dull me, or at least, make me depressed. Instead, I stared at the glowing fire in the fireplace, as if hoping to see Edward's face appear there, staring back at me.

EPOV

Alice is keeping something from me. She's been blocking her thoughts by humming Jingle Bells in her head. Boy, it was annoying. It's probably something stupid anyway, like some outfit she is gonna inflict on me, so I ignored her infuriating thoughts. Instead, I for once tried to be happy. It is almost Christmas and I was going with Emmett to get the tree. The thought of Emmett with an electric saw scared me a little, though, so I trailed onto other meaningless thoughts. I thought about Alice and her uncanny way of being able to dress up Emmett in an elf costume that he had hid this year. I thought about how Carlisle and Esme tricked Jasper into thinking that he could eat the Christmas cookies Esme made (Jasper blowing up chunks that night and trying to give us glares.) I then thought of Bella, the first Christmas together, and the candles' light shining on her hair. She looked light an angel. If I were human right now, I would be breaking down, crying. I really needed something to cheer me up. I reached the house before Alice did. I jogged inside, and saw Tanya on the couch. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a skimpy tang top. Sigh. Bella looked so wonderful in blue. When Tanya saw me staring at her and stood up and smiled.

"Hey Edward," she starting flirtatiously, "I got a video at Blockbusters and I was wondering if you would like to watch it with me?" She beckoned with her finger. I didn't like how she was hitting on me, but I did want to have some fun. I smiled.

"Sure, I would love to. When?" I watched as she imploded with joy, thinking that her plan to seduce me had work. Nice try, thought in my mind. I read her thoughts, which were ecstatic.

'It worked it worked! EEEEK! I can't believe it! He has finally gotten over that little devil!' My smile wavered slightly. I hated the way she thought about her. That little b-!

"So, come to my room at 6:00 and we can start," she squealed, making me lose my train of thought. I watched as she disappeared up the stairs and out of sight. I looked over my shoulder and saw Emmett and Jasper smirking at me, an evil glint in their eyes.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, not like the glance they made between each other.

"How about we Bonya with the Tanya?" Emmett said, grinning evilly.

"Okay, first of all 'Bonya' isn't a word. Second, I don't think it's right to mess with her feelings. I mean, what if she thinks I really like her?" I asked. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"That's the idea, stupid. C'mon, it'll be fun!" I thought about the horrible things she thought about Bella. Anger bubbled up inside of me. I then made my decision. I grinned wickedly.

"Alright then. Let's Bonya with the Tanya,"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yelled Emmett, and he punched the couch. CRACK! The couch slumped to the ground, completely smashed. Emmett looked to the couch and back at us.

"SCATTER!" He yelled and we all ran, I laughing. This was the first time I had laughed in five years and boy, did it fell good!


	4. Revenge

Glad you all liked my chapter

Glad you all liked my chapter! A special thanks to Blawwmkw for all the helpful criticism and Vampirefreak4life for being a great friend! Now, enough rambling and time to get on with the chapter! So, read and review (PLEASE REVIEW!)? Enjoy!

BPOV

It's been ten minutes before the two men left (leaving no tip. Figures.) I was now bored out of my mind, sitting down and listening to music. The next song that was playing on the speakers softly was Heart of Glass by Blonde. Hah. Ironic.

"Hey Bella!" I heard the annoying sound of a pest behind me. I should call the exterminator. I turned to face Mike who was walking over to me.

"Taking a break? Me too. No customers today. I wonder why. Why are you sitting alone? Something bothering you? You want to talk? I'd love to talk to you. No one sitting next to you? Can I sit next to you?" Mike's wordy speech was REALLY getting on my nerves. I really wanted to tell him to shove of, but I knew that if I did, working here would not be that pleasant.

"Actually, I'm leaving." I stood up. Mike face fell, and then lit up.

"Hey! I'll walk you home! How's that? Then you will be safe! Plus, I need some exercise! Boy, this will be like a date!"

I was walking out the door, with him following. To heck with the unpleasantness at work. It was already unpleasant as it is with HIM tailing me everywhere. I turned sharply to face him. I jabbed my finger into his face.

"Get away from me, you stalker! I do not want you to walk me home! I do not want to date you! I NEVER want to date you! I don't even want you to talk to me anymore! Just get away from me, alright?!" Mike looked stunned. I smirked and started to walk home. Wonderfully, I did not hear him pursue me. He was probably still rooted to the spot, mortified. I knew that I will regret this, but right now, I feel great. This is the life.

RPOV

I stood at the mirror, gazing at my luscious face in Tanya's bathroom. Tanya was babbling on and on about Edward, what she was gonna wear, Edward, how she was gonna make here move, and Edward, Edward, EDWARD! Personally, I think Tanya is a great girl (the 2nd me, except not as pretty), but she was sorta getting on my nerves. That was why I was staring at myself in the mirror. Looking at myself calms my nerves because, well, LOOK AT ME! I'm gorgeous! Whoever looks at me has GOTTA feel better, except about how they look, cause you can't help but compare yourself to me, I mean, come on. Tanya rushed out of her closet with a blue EXTREMELY short dress. It was made of the finest silk and it was rich and dark. My home girl (as Emmett had put it) looked extremely panic stricken. She REALLY wanted to make the date work out well. I couldn't help but feel pity for her because if it were me, I wouldn't have to worry cause I look great in anything I wear.

"What should I wear? Should I wear this? I think I should wear this, but I dunno if I should wear this, you know? You're the queen of style, what should I wear?" I felt honored when she called me the 'queen of style', so I felt obligated to help her. I walked over to her dress and studied it. Then I studied her figure, her color, etc. I shook my head and walked into her closet. After a few seconds, I walked out with an emerald green dress. The garment was strapless and the light shined off it, giving the witnesses a cozy feeling. I gave it to her without a word.

"Why in the world would you want to pick a blue dress? Green is YOU," I questioned. She looked a little embarrassed. When she spoke again, she was talking to the ground.

"Well, I know Edward liked that color on that Bella girl, so I thought he would love it on me," Hmm. Good logic.

"Honey, I totally agree with your logic. But wearing blue may bring back memories of that creep and he may go running off to her. Trust me, you don't want that." She looked at me and nodded. I smile warmly at her. She returned my smile and went on to babble about makeup and jewelry and stuff. I sighed and resumed my position at looking at myself in the mirror. Boy, am I great or what? I wonder what Emmett is doing…

EPOV

"Okay, this is what you're gonna do," Emmett was whispering to Jasper and me in our little hiding spot under the "Dining" room table. The white tablecloth draped down onto the ground, hiding us completely. The only reason we were hiding is one, we did not want Tanya, or even Rosalie, to hear our plan we were planning against her, and two, Emmett had broke Esme's favorite couch, so we had to hide with him so we could hear his plan out. So far, his plan seemed, well, hard for me, but the end will be pleasurable, believe me. I will FINALLY get back at her for thinking horrible things about Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. I clenched and unclenched my fists angrily. Emmett and Jasper didn't notice, or were ignoring it, because they went on, explaining the plan.

"Let me guess get this straight," I murmured when they were done speaking.

"I'm supposed to play with her heart and then BREAK IT by telling her I hate HER??" I did not like Tanya, but I still thought it was cruel.

"No, no, no," Jasper said rolling his eyes, as if I was missing something obvious. When I still looked confused, Jasper gestured to Emmett to explain.

"You are not going to talk to her at all after you give her the wrong impression. That will be absolute torture for her, trust me."

"Trust you? I'd rather eat human food!" I heard someone scoff. We turned around and saw Alice ducking under the tablecloth toward us.

"What are you doing? Get away! We're talking privately! And that means without you!" Argued Emmett furiously. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and sat down next to Jasper, but not before she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ew. I made a face. She stuck her tongue out at me too. She sat cross-legged and looked at us expectantly.

"So, will you let me in the plan, or no? And don't say no, cause I know that you will say yes eventually." She tapped her temple happily. Emmett slapped himself in his head, knowing that with Alice, he had no choice.

"Well, then, looks like I have no choice. But I'm not retelling the plan." Crossed his arms childishly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I already heard it anyway." My eyes grew wide.

"You were eavesdropping??" I practically yelled. Jasper covered my mouth. We were quiet for a few seconds, listening to see if anyone had heard me. Apparently, no one did. Jasper uncovered my mouth.

"Yes, I did, and don't yell at me again cause I already did it, and I can't take it back. Plus, I mean, I'm your favorite sister! How could you yell at me?" She gave me bambi eyes and I had to look away.

"Look," I started out slowly, "why would you even want to be apart of this? I thought you liked Tanya." Alice snorted.

"I like her sisters. Tanya WAS okay, but she ruined my favorite pink parka. She put it in the washing machine, in cold water! Cold water! Can you believe that?" Emmett snickered behind his hand. Lucky for him, she was too fixed in grief to notice. She hugged Jasper and he patted her on the back. He saw me looking at him and he shrugged. Whatever. Alice sniffed and looked back at us.

"I've been looking for payback ever since. And this is my chance. You are NOT gonna be able to shake me out of this one." She stuck her nose in the air haughtily.

"Okay, okay! You can stay! But you won't do anything. Edward is really the one who is going to the action." She looked a little put down, but didn't leave. Emmett sighed. "Girls…" he murmured. Then he started to iron out the details. Time for revenge. 


	5. Alice on a Rampage

Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love to read all the comments so keep them coming! Again, thanks especially for Blawwmkw and Vampirefreak4life for all the encouragement! Thanks to all my other readers too! Disclaimer time! Twilight belongs for the goddess of wonders, Stephanie Meyer, not me. So, read and review (REVIEW PLEASE!!)? Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

BPOV

Like I had predicted, I felt bad about yelling at Mike. I mean, I followed Edward just like he followed me! Except for all the bothering. And annoyance. And pestering. And the 'stalking'. I sighed heavily and stared out the window of my bedroom. It was dusk and I had been in my room all day, except for all the bathroom and food breaks. The sunset was made of orange, red, and yellow hues. The sun was a half circle, almost all the way sunk into the ground. Dark clouds hovered above the nearly set sun, the colors reflecting off of it. It was so beautiful, so wonderful, so majestic. A tear ran down my face. I hadn't acknowledged anything this stunning ever since…HE left me. He told me everyday that he loved me, and then one day, the feeling left. Why did it leave? WHY?? Tears streaked down my face like bullets. I didn't bother wiping them away because I knew more would come. A cool breeze drifted in from the window. I shivered uncontrollably. Some flakes of snow blew in and landed on my hands. I watched as they melted into little droplets of water. Great, more snow. I stood up and closed my window violently. Why hadn't I left when I had the chance? I guess it was because I was hoping he would come back. But he didn't, I thought regrettably. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I closed my eyes and felt myself float away into slumber.

Before unconscious completely engulfed me, I heard a little beep on my computer. I opened my eyes unwillingly. I stood up and pulled myself to my computer. Charlie had bought me a Mac for a welcome to college gift and it has a much faster modem. I can finally get some work done on this thing. I opened up my e-mail and saw that I had e-mail from: . Hmm. Who is this? I opened my mail and began to read:

Hey Bella!

Okay, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear from me at all. But don't stop reading!! PLEASE! Look, this is pretty important to me. It's almost Christmas and my family has been more than miserable. I mean, ever since we left, Edward has practically turned emo, making Jasper crabby, making him and Emmett fight. Then Esme has to break up the fight, which never works, so Carlisle has to get involved. When the fights over, Rosalie complains that she can't concentrate on making herself look gorgeous, making Edward say something not so nice, making him and Emmett fight. Plus, now I have no guinea pig to dress up. Horrible cycle. Anyway, we are so unhappy without you! So, I sorta thought that, maybe, you would like to come over here for a Christmas celebration! It would make us so happy! We are at Tanya's coven, in Alaska.

Now, I know that you are going to say no, so you are forcing me to write a longer e-mail telling you why you have to come. So, you ready? Like it matters, cause I'm going to do it anyway no matter what.

It will make us seriously happy! And I promise I will make it as painful as possible. I mean it! C'mon! Plus, I'm pretty sure you are miserable being there without us. Bored out of your mind, I bet.

I'm your used to be best friend! Do it for me, if not them! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! C'mon! (Does bambi eyes) Does this soften you at all? Look, I promise I will not force you to shop with me, and no, making you feel guilty isn't forcing you.

You can help us play the trick we are playing on Tanya! You would like to help us with it! I know you would. Remember; don't bet against me, I always win. :)

I will come to your house and force you out of it. And I mean it!

So, I hope this will actually convince you to come. Please! I'm going to die without someone to use to dress up (Figure of speech). So, please write

Back!

With Love,

Alice C. --Fashion Guru--

………………………………………………………………………………………………

APOV

I clicked send with a small tap of the mouse. I leaned back into my chair. Now, to wait for her to respond. How I am going to hide this from Edward, I have no idea, but I will, somehow. I mean, I've done it before. I jumped up and skipped over to Tanya's room to start the first phase of the plan. This is going to be great. I pranced into her room with a huge grin on my face. I bounced into her huge closet to talk to her.

"Hello! Are you there?" I sang as I looked around. Tanya walked out from behind her clothing rack wearing an emerald green dress. I hugged her figure nicely and she looked at me surprised.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" She asked, stunned. I squealed and pretended to be bursting with news.

"You ready for some juicy info?" I squeaked, putting on an evil grin. Her surprise immediately turned to curiosity.

"Sure thing. Spill." I looked around to see if anyone else was there before I spilled the fake beans.

"I heard something you may be interested in. Something about a certain vampire that you are watching a movie on a certain night." I saw her stiffen and lean in to hear more. It was hilarious! You should have seen her face! She was actually believing me!

"Well, I heard him talking to Emmett and Jasper about a certain vampire he was into that he was watching a movie on a certain night." She looked like she was imploding. Forcing back a laugh, I continued.

"He was planning a surprise for this certain vampire, something involving, maybe, DIAMONDS??" Now she was bouncing with excitement. She starting screaming and running around the room, muttering about making this night perfect, what she should wear, what she should say, and other nonsense. I knew my work was done, so I walked out of the room, smirking. Once I was out of sight of Tanya, I sprinted to the dining room table where the boys were waiting for me. I dunked out of sight under the satin tablecloth and under the table. I was then face to face with Jasper and Edward, looking at me anxiously. I looked around for Emmett, but he wasn't there.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Esme caught him. Well, he could avoid her forever." Jasper shrugged and changed the subject.

"So, did it work?" I rolled my eyes.

"Duh."

"We should have known. We heard the screaming. I don't get why girls get all excited by the mention of diamonds." Edward grumbled, looking down. I rolled my eyes again.

"Diamonds are a girls' best friend. I don't get it when boys get all excited with the mention of sports."

"Cause they're a boys' best friend, duh." Huffed a sarcastic voice coming from behind Edward. Emmett clamored toward us from under the cloth.

"Emmett? How'd you escape from Esme?" We all asked at the same time. Emmett shrugged.

"I played on her motherly weakness. I gave her a card signed from her baby, Emmy." He made a sour face as we laughed.

"Hey! It worked! She was so touched with it she let me leave without a punishment." We still kept on snickering.

"Cut it out!" He growled, frustrated.

"Or what?" Jasper said between breaths.

"We better stop, or baby Emmy will tell on us to mommy!" Edward laughed, rolling the ground. I was gasping for breath, I was laughing so hard.

"Uh oh!" I yelled. I leaped out from underneath the table, barely escaping Emmett's lung toward me. I may have made it away from him, but I did not make it away from Rosalie, of whom I ran into.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Rosalie as I collided into her. We both collapsed to the ground, but only a second. Almost instantly, she jumped up. She examined herself to see if she was hurt. I stared at her, dazed from our collision. She looked at her nails and froze completely. Slowly, she looked up at me, her eyes piercing me like white daggers. Uh oh. Not good.

"YOU BROKE MY NAIL!" She shrieked. I cringed. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward leaped out of the table and spied us.

"Oh. That was just you? I thought it was a banshee." Mentioned Emmett. Rosalie completely ignored him, mortified by her broken nail.

"This will never grow back! UGH! You are so dead Alice Cullen!" She screeched and started to chase after me, shrieking absolute nonsense to my ears. I was too worried about my own safety to care about what she was saying, anyway. I made a mad dash outside into the backyard. I ran into Esme's flowers, tearing it up completely. Esme is going to really hate me now. But she is the least of my worries now. I took a chance to glance over my shoulder. Rosalie was right on my tail, but being small, I had the advantage of being faster than her, except for Edward. Unfortunately, that millisecond I took to look around was just enough for Rosalie to catch up and grab the back of my shirt. I was pulled back and Rosalie was on top of me, her eyes glaring flaming white daggers at me again, but with more intensity. She licked her lips, as if she was about to eat me.

"Any last words?" I looked past her and grinned. Her eyes showed a little bit of fear, but it disappeared almost immediately.

"Yah, I do: Look out." Rosalie spun around and Jasper rammed into her. I rotated my head to see them wrestle on the dirt ground.

"Get off me, Jasper! I need to kill your wife!" Screamed Rosalie.

"No! If anyone's gonna kill her, it's gonna be me! But I will never kill her, so forget it!"

"Hey! Get off my wife!" yelled Emmett, who appeared out from behind the bend, quickly followed my Edward, who passed him easily. Emmett shoved Jasper off my murderer and whispered something in her ear. She expression showed that she was going to keep on arguing, but he said something else and she relaxed, and even smiled. Jasper rushed over to me and picked me up, wedding style.

"I can walk!" I argued, though I was flattered. He smiled down on me and kissed me on the lips. I smiled back at him and he rushed me inside. He laid me down on the new couch Esme bought.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, concerned. He is such a caring person. That's probably the thing I fell in love with first. But his sense of style was a close second. I smiled warmly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a vampire, for goodness sake!"

"I know, but that WAS Rosalie who attacked you."

"That's true." I said. My eyes darted around looking for a glimpse of silver hair rushing at me with revenge as her weapon. Jasper, seeing my look a little anxious, caressed my hair lovingly.

"She's outside with Emmett. And don't ask what they are doing." He quickly added, for I had opened my mouth to ask. I snapped my mouth shut. He was probably right. With Rosalie and Emmett alone together always means that we won't hear from them for hours; too busy having 'fun'. I snorted. I remembered walking in on them doing their thing. They wouldn't talk to me for weeks. Plus, I was sick to the stomach for two months. I am NEVER going to do that again. I leaned over on my side, and stared at the fireplace. I sighed. If I were human, I would be exhausted. Then I would be able to sleep. How I would love to know how sleep felt like. For one of the first times, I felt…unhappy with the life I had now. Not my family or anything, just being a vampire. Now I feel what Rosalie feels everyday. Jasper looked down at me, concerned. He probably sensed my emotions. I looked up toward him and felt love pouring out of me, at the expression his face held. I already knew it for sure, but if I weren't convinced, I would be now. I know for sure he loves me. I sat up and kissed him happily. Who said vampires couldn't fall in love?


	6. How Does Alice do This?

I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope you don't all hate me! Thanks for all the reviews by the way! I love to read them so keep 'em coming! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Declaimer: Belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight (boo hoo). I also do not own Hallmark. Just so you know. I don't own a lot of things.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. My eyes and mind just couldn't comprehend that Alice Cullen (former friend and sister of my nemesis) actually e-mailed ME. First of all, how in the world did she get me e-mail? I made it six moths ago and made sure only all of my closest friends knew it. Meaning, no one knew it except my mom and Angela. Though, I got to admit, when Alice wants something, she is very persistent about. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. I really shouldn't be surprised about her getting my e-mail. What I was truly surprised about was that she was trying to get me to fly ALL the way to Alaska. To the Denali Coven. Where HE was. I can't believe that she would think I would actually consider this possibility.

I shook my head and dragged her e-mail over to the Spam folder. Once I let go of it, a little window popped up on my screen: The e-mail you have selected cannot be deleted or moved from the inbox. Please contact that owner of this account to change this setting. Curses, I thought angrily, but with grudging admiration. How in the world was she able to do this? Did she purposely do this just to get me to respond? Well, it isn't going to work. I turned my back to the computer childishly. For a few moments, I did nothing. Then I turned back to the computer and re-read the message. I read it over and over again, and then was thankfully put out of the trance by Charlie's loud, toneless singing of "Sleigh Bells".

What am I doing? I quickly turned out off the monitor and headed downstairs to get my mind off this nonsense. Charlie was humming as he put of some tinsel around the house.

"Looks like someone is in a holiday spirit," I stated. I have never seen Charlie in a mood like this, except when his favorite football team won some sort of championship or something.

"Well, since you're here for Christmas, I just thought you'd, well, like it, you know," he mumbled. I felt tears weld up in my eyes. I turned away so he couldn't see them. This was the first Christmas in years I am with him. Usually I go to René and Phil's place, but this year I decided to stay here. Obviously, her was excited.

"Uh, well, thanks," I murmured back. I really needed to get out of the house before the real tears came and made Charlie nervous.

"Do you want me to buy the tree? So you could keep decorating here?" I asked. He looked instantly relieved, glad that I finally am getting out of the house.

"Sure, uh, here's $50. Call me at work if you need more, cause I actually do need to get going," he glanced down at his wrist to a watch that wasn't there.

"'Kay, thanks." I took the money and headed out the door, to a world of snow and unhappiness that only I was capable of.

APOV

It's been only a few hours after The Attack of the Rosalie and she and Emmett hadn't emerged from their room. Having too much fun, if you get my drift. Edward was with Jasper under the dinning room table discussing the plans. I stretched (though I didn't need it) and stood up from the couch. The fire was still lit and crackling. I stood there and gazed into the fire, almost tiredly. Suddenly, I was jerked away from my day dreaming (the only dream I could have) as I started to see pictures form in my head:

Bella was trying to delete the e-mail I sent to her and did NOT succeed. I smiled happily. She turned away from the computer then looked back at it again. This is a good sign. After a few moments, she looked aghast with herself and shut the monitor off immediately. Bad sign. My vision ended. I groaned loudly, from anger and repulsion, then stomped my feet angrily on the ground.

Crack! The floor under me broke, sending me feet first into a cellar that was underneath. I screamed loudly, not that I needed to, for Jasper, as well as everyone else, appeared above me. They grew smaller and smaller, but then stopped going away, for I landed on hard concrete ground, ten feet below the actual floor of the house. I gazed upward to my families scare faces mixed with relief. Jasper seemed paler than usual and looked like he was going to jump in after me.

"Don't panic! I coming to get you!" yelled my husband as he stood up, about to jump in after me. I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no sweetie. It's okay. I can get out." I turned around looking for a rope or something that would help me get out of the wretched hole. There really wasn't anything down here except some champagne bottles (not that vampires really need it), dust, and some spiders. I walked forward into the darkness and nearly tripped over something. Glanced up and down the object and immediately saw that it was an old wooden ladder. It would be perfect for climbing out with. One small problem: it had wheels on the bottom.

Okay, okay. It's only a slight dilemma. I crouched down and broke off the wheels easily, like breaking 200 toothpicks at once. Under one arm, I carried the ladder and placed in down. I scanned it and looked upward. That ladder was about eight feet tall. Again, a minor problem.

"Jasper? Honey?" I called. His eyes were ridden with worry as he looked down upon me. "Hold the top of the ladder, will you?" He nodded, unable to speak as he reached down and gripped the ladder tightly, as if it were about to fall. I rolled my eyes and began to climb. It was quite easy, that it was almost boring. I reached the top in seconds. Almost instantly, Jasper pulled me in a deep embrace.

"Never do that to me again" I grinned.

"I didn't do anything to you,"

"Yes you did. Do you know how horrible I'd feel you got hurt?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Must I remind you that I am a VAMPIRE? You worry too much." I stated. He looked down and smiled back at me.

"Still…" He leaned forward for a kiss. We heard a little cough behind us.

"What do you want?" I growled, annoyed.

"Okay, Santa, I want some goggles painted black so I don't have to see this sappy scene between you two and a pony and"

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper snarled.

" Yeesh. SOMEONE'S not getting any presents for Christmas." Smirked Emmett.

"Excuse me while I go kill Emmett," Jasper left with a final kiss and ran after my idiot brother. I laughed happily and sat on the couch. Esme sat down next to me.

"First Emmett, now you. We have a very destructive family. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." She hugged me tightly and left the room to examine the three-foot hole I had made. Edward watched me suspiciously. He obviously knew something was up.

"So why in the world were you making ditches in the floor?" he asked. I just shrugged and answered lightly.

"Just thinking about Christmas." He still did not look convinced.

"Oh really? Jasper was feeling rather angry vibes right before your fall," Again, I shrugged and lie easily.

"I need to go Christmas shopping. I still don't have enough clothing for you and everyone else! And it's two weeks until Christmas! I need to make plans, decorate the houses, get Emmett to chop down a Christmas tree in the woods," I began to list what I needed to do. Slyly, I shot a look up to Edward. He seemed to be convinced enough. He mostly looked bored with my plans and left to go upstairs to listen to his music, no doubt.

I sighed with relief and crept up to me room where my laptop was laying innocently on my bed. I logged onto my e-mail and began to write another e-mail trying to persuade Bella to come. If she doesn't decide to come here in two days, I'm bringing her here whether she likes it or not. I was about to click the send button when I had an idea, a very mischievous idea. I would take a lot of work to do and a lot more work keeping it from Edward, but it will most likely work. Oh yes, it WILL work. Slowly, but surely, I made the web page go to Hallmark. Oh, it's gonna be a LONG week.

Know what she's gonna do? In your reviews, tell me your hypothesis. We will see who's right! Better chapter next time! I think all of you might like the next one. Hint: Bella is a magnet for trouble. It's winter. It's freezing cold. Think METAL.

Thanks! Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Why is it alway's me who get's hurt?

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I just love them so keep 'em coming! Disclaimer time! I do not own Twilight, Goddess Stephanie Meyer does. So, read and review (PLEASE REVIEW!!)? Enjoy! One more thing, only ONE of yal wrote a review! I am very disappointed cause your reviews are my inspiration!!!!

---Once again, special thanks to Vampirefreak4life and Blawwmkw for all the support! You girls rock! ---

BPOV

I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought in my mind as I walked down the icy sidewalk to Mike's house. I felt guilty about yelling at him and wanted to say that I was sorry. Though I don't know why I should, cause I'm going to regret it later, like usual. I know I'm supposed to be getting a Christmas tree, but this occurred in my mind, so I decided to buy the tree later. I dragged my feet through the ice, sliding along it, nearly falling and cracking my head open. Same old, same old. I looked up from the ground and saw Mike's house looming ahead. Now's your chance, I thought to myself. It's not too late to turn back. I stopped in mid step, swaying dangerously. No, I shook my head and kept on going. I must do this. It's the right thing to do. 'But is the right thing to do always the best thing to do?' A little voice in my head asked me. I kept walking, but slowed down slightly. That little voice had a point. It may be right, but is it best? This is the problem I had developed when Edward left me (ditched me, more like it). I always doubted myself. I sat on an old metal bench fifteen yards from Mike's house. The blue paint was almost all the way worn off and the metal showed through on 95% of the bench. I took a seat and just looked around, stalling, trying to figure out what I should do. Should I do it and wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't or vice a versa? My mind spinning, I gazed around at the scenery. Snow covered any inch of space available and on top of street lights the lined the streets. Many trees were bare, but there were a few evergreens behind a broken wooden fence. A single white spotted doe hid behind one of the trees, avoiding my gaze. I sighed heavily and tried to get up. Notice the word "tried". I pulled myself up, but I didn't go anywhere. I looked down and groaned in disgust as I figured out my problem. My uncovered right hand had been resting on the metal of the bench. It was stuck.

"UGH!" I screamed angrily. I turned my head around anxiously, seeing if anyone at all was around to help me get out. Due to my ability of attracting bad luck, no one was in sight. This is exactly why I hate the winter. Everyone is on vacation cause it's near Christmas and it's so cold everyone wants to stay inside. Darn you, Mike! Darn you to heck! If I hadn't come this far to apologize I wouldn't BE in this mess! I frantically searched my pockets to find something that could help me. Thanks to my dad being a cop, I had remembered to bring my cell phone (always be prepared, especially people like you, Charlie always told me). I turned on my phone and attempted to type Charlie's number with one hand while holding the cell in the same hand with numb fingers. Great day to forget to put on gloves, I thought bitterly to myself. After fives times of messing up, I finally was able to call Charlie's cell. Riiing! Riiing! Went my other pocket loudly. Please don't let it be…ugh, it is. I hung up my phone and dug in my pocket. Sure enough, Charlie's cell was in my pocket. I stowed it away again, then called his office.

"Hello?" asked a gruff voice that belonged to my Dad's colleague, Stephen.

"Hey, Steph, can I talk to my dad, please?" I asked, using his nickname that he absolutely hated.

"Fine, Isabella," he retorted and I cringed. There was a pause; some muffled talking, and then a "Hello?"

"Hey, dad?" I asked attentively.

"Hon? What's wrong? Are you okay? Don't tell me you're in the hospital again," I rolled my eyes. He always expects that every time I call, I am in the hospital or in some kind of trouble, though right now, I am in trouble.

"No, I'm not in the hospital. Not yet, that is. You see, I was taking a walk and…"  
"Did you trip again?" Charlie asked exasperated.

"Let me finish. Anyway, I sat down on that metal bench near Mike's house. You know, the one Pine Street? And, um, my hand was resting on the metal part for a while and now it's, well, stuck," I heard a groan at the other end of the line. I heard some more muffled voices and then Charlie spoke to me.

"The fire department is coming to you. Now, stay calm, and don't try to pull away, okay?"

"Kay, dad. Thanks,"

"Would you like me to come too? I will if you want."

"No, it's okay dad. I can handle the pain while you can handle the hospital bill,"

"They know you so well, maybe they will give us a discount," he teased.

"Yah, yah, yah. Got to go. See you later."

"Kay, hon. Love you. Bye." We both hung up. I sat on the ground at the most comfortable angle I could manage. I breathed on both of my hands, trying to warm them up. So far, no good. I glanced up from my hand and saw the familiar red and blue flashing lights of the ambulances. They parked next to the curb and jumped out of the car. A lady in a firefighters suit approached. She took one look at me and shook her head.

"Oh, it's YOU again. What'd you do this time? Break a leg? An arm? A neck?" Great. I'm stuck with a sarcastic policewoman.

"My hand froze to the bench," I said coldly. The lady suppressed a laugh and called her partners over to operate. I sighed.

"Okay, now stay calm. This is going to hurt a bit," I held my breath as they yanked my hand away. I screamed. The pain was crucifying, attacking every nerve in my body. The lights around me became blurry. I heard far away voices telling me to stay with them; everything is going to be all right. The voices grew farther and more distant until they vanished. I had fainted.

I had a weird dream while I was unconscious. I didn't see anything the whole time. I was surrounded by darkness, total darkness. It was all quiet, until I heard a loud, crystal voice that could only belong to one person.

"Go away" I murmured weakly. I did not desire to think or hear from him.

"Why?" he asked. I was stunned by his question, for I did not have an answer for this.

"I-I...well, I don't know! Just leave. I don't want you here." I stuttered. The voice was silent for a few seconds.

"Why?" he inquired again. I groaned angrily, but not with him. With myself. I couldn't find an answer for any of these questions. All of the sudden, I shrieked with pain; unbearable pain.

"Bella? Bella!" He yelled with concern, with some agony in his voice as well.

My eyes flew open. I was in a hospital room, but not any room: MY room. The doctors had dedicated this room just for me. Ever since I've been here in Forks, I been getting hurt every few months, most of them forcing me to be rushed to the hospital. I glanced down at my hand, steadying myself for the wave of nausea I would most likely get. To my relief, the surgeons had placed a big pink hand cast on my hurt hand. The backside of the cast had the signatures of all the doctors that worked on me. Very funny. I rolled my eyes.

I heard some noises outside in the hall. I strained my ears to listen to what the people were muttering about. Unfortunately, I couldn't distinguish any of the words except "Bella", "hurt", and "again". I growled unimpressively. Apparently, the people outside heard my little growl/whimper and hurried inside.

"Bells? Are you okay? What happened? The doctors said something about a bench…" Jacob and the rest of the pack (along with Charlie) clamored in, all talking at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm-" I started to explain, but I was cut off by a nurse who came to One: complain about the noise and Two: there were too many people inside the room; the maximum was five. Grumbling, Jacob gave me a wave good bye.

"Your going to tell me about how you hurt yourself (again), aren't you?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. Once I get out of here." He smiled my old Jacob smile and began to leave, the pack all waving and shouting their farewells. The nurse sighed and left as well, leaving Charlie and me alone.

"So…" Charlie mumbled, not really sure what to say. "Would you like to tell me what you were doing down Pine Street? I thought you were going to go buy a tree." I stayed silent. I really did not want to tell Charlie about Mike. He might get the wrong impression.

"I…um…got lost." I heard Charlie sigh, to my relief. That meant he believed my lie.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked, and I chuckled. I glance up and saw him smile.

"I'm going to talk with the doctors to see if you aloud to leave, not like you should. You will probably get hurt again." He turned around just to see the nurse once again stroll in to check on me.

"Oh, she can leave. Just give her these pills once a day to relieve her of the pain." Too late, I thought unhappily. I stood up, wavering on the spot.

"Whoa," I yelped. Charlie held my hand and led my out of the hospital, thanking the nurse. We stumbled into the car with me in the passenger seat and Charlie, driving. It was quiet all the way back to the house. No one spoke. I held my breath. It took ten minutes of pure silence and intensity until we parked the car and waded through the snow and inside in the house.

"Well, I'm going to go to work. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Charlie asked me.

"Of course I want you to go. Forks count on you. Don't worry. I will be fine."

"Okay, okay." He made his way out the door. He paused and turned around. "Don't leave the house." He then shut the door behind him. I forced myself to walk upstairs to my room. The computer lay innocently on the wooden desk. Well, while I'm up here, I might as well check my e-mail. I mean, I don't have anything else to do. I sat down on the cushioned chair and logged into my e-mail. A little sign popped up saying I had one new message. I clicked the new message and saw it was from Hallmark. This surprised me, for I hadn't gotten any messages from them in years. It was probably some sort of advertisement for new e-cards and such. I was about to delete it when I spied something on this little e-mail. "Forgiveness is Divine. Visit family, friends, LOVERS. See our new e-cards of the sort!" It continued, but I didn't read on.

It did NOT just say that. I stared, dumfounded by this message. Did it…could it…no way. I could not find an answer to any of my questions. Not like I really need one. What I really needed was an explanation. Maybe it was a sign! Maybe I SHOULD listen to Alice and go. Well, I couldn't think of it now. My hand was hurting too much. Maybe I should take one of my pills. I slowly dragged the e-mail to my random folder. Beep! A familiar little notice popped up. I read it to myself, eyes narrowing the further I read. Anger and frustration weld up inside of me. Alice! I stamped my foot down hard in frustration. Unfortunately, my ankle lurched sideways, causing me to trip. I landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Ugh!!!!" I yelled in anguish. I hit the hard wooden floor with my injured hand, causing me more pain. I began to cry, gasping for bre4ath every few seconds. I didn't bother to pick myself up again. I just laid there, head pressed down on the ground weeping. And sure enough, I fell asleep.

EPOV

Something is up with Alice. She has been blocking me out of her head for days now! I knew it was some sort of silly thing like my Christmas present or something, but the look in her eyes told me something more was going on. Before Alice fell through the gapping hole that is now being fixed by Rosalie (surprisingly), Jasper felt wave of anger, frustration, irritation, and anxiety. That didn't surprise me at all for she was always like that during the holidays. What was surprising was that she felt…sad. That has never felt that before. And it wasn't just sad like some dress was sold out, but it was like she was mourning for something. Almost like someone died, but not to the extreme.

Another thing was that she was on the computer a lot more than usual. As teenage vampires, it is our duty to have a computer in our room to fool any human who might stumble into our house (trust me, it can happen). But we never really WENT on it. Alice never ordered anything online, because she could just take a run to Paris or Italy to get what she wanted and come back in an hour's time. No, but all of the sudden, she is secretly typing messages to some unknown person. I tried to go see, but made a new password, and as I said, she has been driving me insane with all the jingle bells that are running through her mind. Though, I really ought not to worry about it right now. I have more urgent things on my hands that are even heavy to ME: the date.

We figured out what I was to do. First I must gentlemanly watch to movie with her (of course) while shooting her flirty glances and such. Emmett gave me some lines to tell her, but being Emmett, his statements were very clearly "suggestive" and a little too…well…unpleasant. So after rejecting Emmett's little comments one by one, I decided to make up my own. He seemed a little taken aback by my decision, but let me by grudgingly. I think I will just make them up on the spot, because it depends on what she says for what I say.

Anyway, I continue on through the evening, having a nice conversation, for me just to pass the time. I will make little hints about diamonds (as Alice had already planted her the thought I was to give them to her). But I will not give them to her. I would never spend so much on that witch! She's got to be insanely mad to think I would do such a nice thing to her! I would then get up to leave, thank her for the "lovely evening" and close in. She would think I was trying to kiss her and as she puckers up, I hold out my hand for a handshake. I then leave her, heartbroken. I smiled wickedly at the thought. Absolutely nothing could go wrong, could it?

A/N: And next chapter…the date! Nothing will go wrong, or would it? Thanks for reading and Please, PLEASE review!!!!!! Thanks again, and stay tuned!


	8. I'm glad to have you backuh oh

**Ok, I know you all hate me, but do the story justice! READ IT! Please? I love you all, even if you hate me. Just review! This time THIS TIME I promise I will update faster after in a few weeks cause I'm going camping. So ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, okay?! You don't have to rub it in. **

_**BPOV**_

I woke up in the Cullens' old house the next day. I was lying on a black leather couch with a silk blanket laid upon me. I stared around, recognizing the room. The CDs, the couch, the door, this was Edward's old room. I jumped out of the covered, fiercely throwing the silk to the ground, trampling it as I made for the door.

"Stop!" came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see Alice Cullen, my old best friend, standing there, frowning unhappily. I couldn't help but be happy that she was there.

"Alice? Is that really you?" I asked, head spinning. I turned from the door and walked slowly toward what I thought was an illusion. She looked exactly the same (as she should) yet she seemed weary, what a vampire should not be like. Her topaz eyes (identical to Edward's) became soft and sad.

"Well, of course. I know you Bella. You're not the type to hallucinate." She smiled hesitantly. Alice? Alice. Alice! I ran at her at a full embrace. If she were human, she would have fallen backward, but she just stood there, hugging me as I hugged her. "Ha, knew you would do this." I rolled my eyes and stood back. Of course she would know. My small outburst of excitement slowly ebbed away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Her face changed from soft and welcoming to defiant. Oh no.

"What do you think? I send you message after message, begging you to come and what do you do? YOU IGNORE THEM. I told you I would come and bring you there myself." She forcefully made herself stop talking. Now it was my turn to be defiant. I crossed my arms.

"No. You know I don't want to see," I made hand motions about him, "again! I've got over him."

"If you did, you wouldn't mind seeing him again."

"Well he hurt me. Just because I got over him does NOT mean I still am not hurt for what he did."

"Oh stop lying to yourself. You were always a horrible liar."

"I am NOT lying!" I yelled angrily. My happiness for Alice's arrival had instantly vanished. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well," she muttered, "I see that you THINK you got over him, but I don't believe that. So whether you like it or not, you're coming with me all the way back to Alaska. I'm not coming all the way back here for nothing."

"No."

"Bella," she pouted.

"NO Alice."

"Please?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Uh, no?" I said, my defiantness (is that a word?) wavering a bit.

"Look," she said, in a way which made me want to look away, "you will say yes. I saw it coming. So let's speed up the process a bit, shall we?"

"I was NOT going to say yes," I growled, but I knew that she was correct. I couldn't stay this way forever.

"Plus, what would I say to Charlie? He'll be crushed if I'm not with him on Christmas Eve or Christmas day!"

"That is why we are going now." I backed up, stunned.

"NOW?! What do you mean now?!"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." It was quiet for 30 seconds, though it felt like hours. My brown chocolate eyes stared into her topaz ones, both stubborn. I sighed.

"What should I tell Charlie?"

"EEEEEEEP!" Alice screamed with joy. She grabbed me by the waist and threw me up into the air.

"AHH!" It was my turned to scream, as she caught me gracefully and set me back down. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I'm just excited that my best friend in the whole wide world is coming to see the family again!"

"Ahem, ex-best friend. I don't know if I've forgiven you yet," I corrected her sternly, but she laughed it off.

"Oh, but you will. Now just write to Charlie that I kidnapped you to Alaska to see that family again and you will be back by the 22nd."

"Wait a minute, today's the 18th. You expect me to stay there, like, three days?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Actually, we'll get there by tonight, and leave on the 22nd. So you will be with us for about, say, 5 days." WHAT?! Five days? Did she really expect me to survive that?

"You know, I think I'm going to change my mind," I turned and headed toward the door. She grabbed my hand.

"Oh no you don't. A promise is a promise."

"HEY!" I said, becoming greatly annoyed, "I didn't promise anything!"

"Well, you said you'd go, so that's as good as a promise, so let head up out of here."

"Um, I have to get clothing and tell Charlie." I was right about to faint.

"I already packed your stuff and wrote the note to Charlie. Let's go!" I was going to yell at Alice for breaking into my house when she whisked me out to the front of the house where a yellow racecar was parked.

"Just an early Christmas present to myself," she told me. I walked into the passenger seat and strapped in. "Let's go!" Turning the key, the engine revved ferociously and was put into full throttle toward the closet airport.

"GAH! Alice! Slow down! We're going," I checked our speed, eyes agape, "150 miles an hour?!?!" The car slowed down to 100.

"You happy?"

"No!" I gasped for air as Alice sped up the road. Can Alice get more annoying?

"Well, we're here!"

"Huh? It's only been 5 minutes! And it's a 20 minute drive!" Alice only rolled her eyes.

"Get out of the car. The plane is going to take off in 10 minutes." Holy crow! How in the world were we going to get on the plane in time?

"Alright. Get on my back." Oh no.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!" I climbed up on Alice's back and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a wave of nausea as she ran, full speed ahead, to the plane. It was only 10 seconds later that she told me that I could get off. I practically fell head first to the ground.

"Gak! Next time…just…get here…earlier." She rolled her eyes and walked me to the clerk next to the opening of the plane. Handing her their tickets, she walked me/carried me in. Thank goodness she bought first class. She sat me down in a tan leather seat and called the attendant for a sprite for my stomach.

"Alice," I asked, as I sipped my drink. It did wonders to my stomach. "How did you get through security so fast?"

"Let's just say that all they saw was a blur." She smiled happily and started to talk about that when I get there, she was going to take me shopping. I smiled. Now this was the Alice I remember. Then, I drifted off into slumber.

_**EPOV**_

"Alright, it is time," Emmett was telling me, "Put on your charm, Edward. Its time to—"

"Yes, I know. 'Bonya with the Tonya.' I know."

"Oh," he grumbled, then went back to snickering with about the plan with Jasper. I looked around hesitantly.

"Where is Alice?" I asked Jasper. He looked up, unconcerned.

"She told me she was going to go fetch someone for Christmas."

"Someone?"

"Oh no," Emmett said, "if it's another 'elf' she found wandering the streets…"

"Emmett, in she defense, the guy was super small."

"Yah, but still," I tried to block out the argument between my brothers and began to clear my mind. But I couldn't help thinking that this was a stupid plan. I mean, what if she really does think I like her and when I tell her I don't, she'll think I'm just nervous? Oh be quiet, I told myself. It's going to be fine.

"Well," I stated, clearing my throat, "let's go." I stood up from my chair and walked over to Tanya's room, human speed. I was SO not looking forward to this. Seating here with a banshee…even at this speed, I reached her door quickly. I took a deep, unneeded breath, and knocked on her door. It was quiet, but the door opened and there was Tanya. She wore a strapless green dress that (I hate to admit) complemented her body.

"Oh, hello Edward," she said, her voice squeaking a bit. She examined me closely. I wore some nice jeans and a tee shirt. I mean, we were only watching a movie. Tanya was clearly over dress, but I guess she wanted to make a good impression, so, yah. She opened the door and smiled brightly. "Come on in."

"Thank you." I whispered close to her ear. She shivered and she looked at me, her eyes full of lust. I felt squeamish and disgusted inside, and looked away from her quickly. "So what movie are we watching?" I asked, trying to disguise my disgust with curiosity.

"Oh, just Romeo and Juliet," she said simply. I froze. I watched that movie with Bella, before I left her. Tanya didn't notice because she was putting the DVD in the slot. She then sat down on her bed. "Come here, Edward. It's going to start." I slowly walked over and sat down next to her. I saw out of the corner of my eyes she was trying to contain her excitement.

Throughout the whole movie, she sent me glances, each time feasting upon me. One time I told her (holding her hand) that her skin shined like diamonds in the candle light (a diamond reference, as I was told to do). After that, she just could keep her eyes to the TV. I stared at the movie, but none of it sank in. I felt tense and uneasy for the whole 2 hours. When the movie ended, I practically flew up from the bed. I forced myself to slow down though. There was one more thing to do.

Tanya walked up to me, her eyes shining. "I had a great time," she told me.

"So did I," answered mechanically. I began to lean in. As expected, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. I stopped moving forward. My thoughts drifted off to Bella. Her lips against mine, her hair in my hands, the love I had for her, and her for me. Reflexively, I leaned down, and kissed her on the lips.

"Gasp!" came a voice from behind me. I whirled around and in a stunned silence, I saw the brown hair turn out of sight, and yet the luscious scent stayed.

**So did you like it? Hate it? Please review and don't hold a grudge against me forever!**


End file.
